High School life
by Rey Mysterio's Girl
Summary: Los Locos High School means the crazy High School and thats exactly what it is, crazy.
1. Summer Vacation is over

High School Drama

Disclaimer: No own.

Characters:

_**Rey Mysterio- 11th grade, on the school wrestling team, dating Erin **_

_**Eddie Guerrero- 11th grade, on school wrestling team, dating Torrie Wilson, **_

_**Chavo Guerrero- 10th grade, on school wrestling team, Eddie's nephew, **_

_**Matt Hardy- 11th grade, on school wrestling team, dating Trish Stratus,**_

_**Jeff Hardy- 11th grade, on school wrestling team, **_

_**Chris Benoit- 11th grade, on school wrestling team, dating ,**_

_**Jason Reso- 11th grade, on school wrestling team, dating , adopted brother of Adam, **_

_**Adam Copeland- 11th grade, on school wrestling team, dating , Parents adopted Jay when his parents died, **_

_**Amy "Lita" Dumas- 11th grade, on volleyball team, dating Chavo**_

_**Paul Levesque- 11th grade, Captain of the football team, Popular, rich, smart, dating Stephanie McMahon**_

_**Dave Batista- 11th grade, football player, part of Paul's inner circle**_

_**Randy Orton- 11th grade, football player, part of Paul's inner circle**_

_**John Cena- 11th grade, football player, rapper, part of Paul's inner circle**_

_**Shawn Michaels- 11th grade, football player, rich**_

_**Mark Callaway- 11th grade, football player, rich, parents dead**_

_**Glen Jacobs- 10th grade, football player, lives with his half brother at Callaway Ranch alone, parents dead**_

_**Erin Gracia- 11th grade, just moved into Los Locos**_

Summer vacation was over and it was the first day back at school. Rey was waiting at Eddie and Chavo's house for the bus, as the were next door neighbors. There was a knock on the door and Eddie opened it. Chris, Matt, Jeff, Adam & Jay stood in the rain, incredibly wet. Every year the eight of them met at one house and boarded the bus together.

"Who are you dating now?" Rey asked Eddie.

"Torrie Wilson, you?" he said

"That new girl, Erin, now there's a nice piece of ass." he said. (that's what my ex Joe said before I dumped him, Bastard)

"You said it how did you get her instead of me?" Eddie asked.

"She's my size and I saw her first." he said sticking his tongue out and he had glint in his eye.

"What about you Matt, dating anyone?" Eddie asked

"Trish Stratus." he said satisfyed,

"Now how did you get that one, she's never looked twice at any of us?" Adam said.

"We ran into each other at a party 2 weeks ago."he said smirking,

"Really?" Rey asked

"What about you." asked Jeff to Adam

"No one." He said

"And Jay?" Matt said turning to him.

"Same" Jay said

"Chris?" Rey asked.

"Same." He replied.

"Bus is here." Eddie's dad yelled.

"Ok dad."Eddie returned. They walked out the door, into the rain, and boarded the bus to Los Locos High School. As always they move to the back.

When they arrived at the school Eddie turned Rey and Matt, Both of whose tongues were currently occuppied in their girlfriends mouth. He turned back to Torrie, who promptly shoed hers into his mouth. They all walked out of the bus,still kissing, a talent which few posses, walking and kissing at the same time.


	2. 1st period

High School Life

Disclaimer: No own

Rey, Eddie, Chris, Jeff, Matt, Jay,Erin, and Adam's first class was math with Mr. Coachman. Coach was a jerk of a teacher and no one liked him. He also seemed to think he was everyone's favorate person. He was very mistaken.

"Hello, and welcome to first period math. I am your teacher, Mr. Coachman, you can call me Coach or Mr. Coach." he said genialy, sounding like a game show host.

"How about I call you Mr. Crotchman." Eddie said under his breath. Rey and Chris sniggered and Adam and Jay smirked. Matt and Jeff stuffed their fists in their mouths to stop themselves from bursting out laughing.

"Ese individuo es un moron. ¿Qué él piensa si él nos trata como pues cinco viejo del año él serán nuestros amigos? Esta escuela vive hasta el traslation inglés de su nombre Los Locos (That man is moron. What he thinks if he treats to us as five olds he will be our friends? This school lives up to the English traslation of its name the Crazy High School)" Rey said, laughing under his breath.

"You said it." Eddie said

"Yeah," Adam said "this place gets nuttier every year."

"Is that even possible." Erin asked

"Unfortunately yes." Jay said. They all laughed. Coach turned.

"Care to tell the class what is so funny?" he said

"Usted es el hombre ma's stupidest en la tierra y esta escuela está loca pero sé que usted no puede entender una palabra de esto así que coja apagado.(You are the stupidest man on earth and this school is crazy but I know you can't understand a word of this so fuck off.)" Rey said. Everyone in the room except Coach understood and laughed. Coach just stood there.

"Right." he said and continued what he was saying.

"Loco." Erin whispered under her breath. They all nodded.

"Reisebus ist ein moron (Coach is a moron)" Heidenreich said in perfect german to no one in perticular. Everyone ignored him and he cried silently into his arms.

"Bebé (baby)" Eddie mumbled. The bell rang it was time for 2nd Period health.


End file.
